


Chain Keep Us Together

by Artemis_Day



Series: Scientific Soulmates [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Forgiveness, Jane Foster Loves Science, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, One Night Stands, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tragic Midunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day
Summary: In 2001, Peter Quill made the biggest mistake of his life. Fifteen years later, Jane Foster must decide if she can forgive the soulmate who abandoned her. Is a happy ending still possible?





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/gifts).



> Written for Ozhawk. This is a very long three part oneshot. Part two will be up tomorriw and part three the following day.
> 
> Please note, this story takes place after TDW and GOTG2 but is NOT Ragnarok compliant.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**2001**

Peter hadn't intended to take a day trip down to the beautiful blue marble in the sky that was Earth, but he'd been in the neighborhood of the milky way galaxy when a random wormhole left him circling the exosphere. With nothing better to do after a long grueling month of fruitlessly ravaging 'insert dead planet name here', he could use a vacation. The brothel planets on the south end of Nova Empire were always fun, but a trip down memory lane wasn't a bad idea either. He might even meet his soulmate. You never know.

He debated for five minutes and then entered Earth's atmosphere to the glorious 'ooga chaka' of Blue Swede's greatest hit.

He found an empty field with some geese bathing in the lake. A rotting farmhouse was the only man-made structure for miles. In the distance was the light of a city. Peter activated camouflage mode and left his ship behind a small grove just in case. As his mother had taught him, he used the safest method of Terran travel to reach civilization, hitching a ride with a yellow-toothed dude in a dirty white van.

"See you later," he waved to his new friend as he drove down a dark alley, leaving him on a strip of clubs and bars. "Thanks for the free candy!"

He licked his cherry lollipop and chose a bar with no searchlights or lines a mile long. The first thing he noticed was how dark it was inside, followed by how crowded it was, and then how utterly terrible the music was. No matter how hard Peter listened, he could only make out random words and phrases at random intervals. 'Load up on guns something here we are now entertain us something my libido something.' Nice. Whoever these guys were, they'd go nowhere as musicians.

'This is why you should've brought your cassette player,' said the not stupid part of his brain to the stupid part.

He forgot all about it after his first beer. Then he ordered another.

And another.

And another.

There was a woman on the other side of the bar who'd been gorgeous when he was sober. Now that he was drunk, she was Venus incarnate and he felt like prostrating himself before her and declaring his unworthiness of being in her presence. Barring that, maybe they'd just fuck.

He sidled up to her as best he could with the room spinning. She had a few empty glasses around her, though not nearly as many as him. Her perfect goddess hair was long and pushed away from her perfect goddess face. She drank the rest of her glass as Peter turned on the charm.

"Hey there," he said, with more emphasis on the 'r' than was needed. "Do you have a map? Because I think I'm lost in your eyes!"

Oh yeah, he was good.

She hiccuped and turned unfocused eyes on him. "Wow, that's a really cheesy pickup line… it's also my soulmate words."

"That's funny. My soulmate words say I use cheesy pickup lines. That's why I use cheesy pickup lines."

"That's weird."

"Yeah…" Peter finally got himself on the stool next to her. It was a mean stool and kept cloning itself to throw him off balance. If he wasn't Star-Lord, it's evil plan might've worked, but in the end, Peter Quill conquered the leathery menace and his perfect ass had a nice new home. "So does this mean we're soulmates?"

The woman thought about it. "I think so. Scientifically speaking. Yeah. I'm Jane. Who are you?"

"I'm the amazing Star-Lord," Peter attempted to strike a pose but the stool almost bucked him off. "My friends call me Star-Lord. My other friends call me Peter. You can call me Peter."

"Hi Peter, I'm Jane," she hiccupped. "Wait, I already said that."

"It's okay, I like your name!"

"Thanks. I like yours, too."

They stopped talking, having forgotten what you're supposed to do when you meet your soulmate. Peter's mom had talked to him about it once. She didn't have a mark but she'd been convinced she found her soulmate anyway. Be a gentleman, she always said. Tell her she's beautiful and invite her out so you can get to know her better.

Peter looked around the bar. They were already out. Step one: done.

"So you're beautiful," he slurred at her ear. Step two: done. "Like really beautiful. As beautiful as... a really beautiful thing."

"Thanks," Jane giggled. "You're beautiful too, but in the guy way."

"You mean handsome?"

"Right. That." She laughed again. "Sorry, I'm usually smarter than this. I got into grad school today and I'm celebrating. I study astrophysics."

"Like space stuff?"

"Yeah!"

"What a coincidence. I live in space!"

"That's awesome!"

She might not have believed him. He was drunk after all. Drunk people say a lot of untrue things. Then again, she was drunk too, so maybe this was plausible to the inebriated mind. "Since I'm your soulmate, how about we go somewhere private and celebrate?"

"Like sex?"

"No, like a game of Parcheesi and talking about our feelings," said Peter, who failed to sound sarcastic when her laughter was infectious. "Of course like sex!"

"Well…" she faked thinking about it. Her hands were already moving along his thighs. "Let me think..."

Peter didn't feel like thinking, so he swept Jane into his arms and carried her out. They made out against a lamp post, Jane slobbering on Peter's neck as he hailed a cab. Jane gave the driver her address at some point during the ride and soon they pulled up in front of a three-story brick building. Peter threw the man a bag of gold coins from one of the defunct mining planets he raided last month. He didn't know earth's exchange rates, but it should cover the fare and a tip.

From there, it was the stoop, and then the elevator, and then against the wall outside Jane's apartment, and then against the wall inside Jane's apartment, until they finally reached Jane's bed. There was kissing, touching, moaning, laughing, screaming… and oh god, sex had never been this good before. Not even with that three-breasted stripper from Canaset.

Having a soulmate was awesome! Peter was never letting Jane go now that he'd found her. From now on, they'd be together forever.

**

Peter woke up in pain. His head felt like a brick hit it, and then a train ran over it, and then Yondu landed his ship on it. His stomach wasn't much better. He rolled off a creaky mattress, untangling bed sheets from around his ankles, then emptied yesterday's lunch into the toilet. He made sure not to get any vomit on the seat or floor and sprayed some air freshener when he was done to hopefully eliminate the smell.

With his sick stomach taken care of, it was time to figure out where he was and how he got here. He entered the next room, the layout both familiar and unfamiliar. It was definitely earth based decor, which he wasn't likely to find anywhere except Earth.

"Right," Peter said to himself as pieces of last night came back to him. "I made a trip down to Earth, and then I went to a bar. That explains the hangover. Okay, what happened next?"

Sheets were ruffled and someone mumbled behind him. Looking over his shoulder, Peter spied a young woman sound asleep in a large bed. Her hair was over her face, her back bare as the covers fell low over her lithe form. She was obviously naked, and it was obvious why. Peter looked down and confirmed that he was also naked. There were clothes strewn about the floor and he set to work sorting his out from hers.

"Nice work, Star-Lord," he thought out loud. "Got yourself a hot one this time… I just wish I could remember it."

He racked through his disjointed, alcohol-hazed memories of last night. He knew he was in the bar. He knew he had a bunch of drinks. He knew he saw a woman and went to talk to her… that was it. Everything after that moment was gone.

What had he said to her?

What had she said to him?

Who initiated sex?

What was her name?

His pocket beeped and he whipped out his handheld transmitter. The time on earth blared at him like a horn to the face. "Fuck. How is it that late?" Yondu would be on his ass if he didn't report back soon.

Peter spared a final glance for his friend from last night. She slept on, no doubt dreaming of what a great time they shared. He wished he could stick around, maybe have some awkward morning after small talk. 'What do you do and where are you from and would you ever want to do this again?' That sort of thing.

But alas, the nomadic life of a ravager called. He couldn't leave his ship alone on a planet so technologically stunted anyway. The second someone came across it, the government would swoop in and who wants to deal with that noise? Peter found a notepad on the woman's desk and scribbled a few words before tip-toeing out the door.

He ignored the inexplicable pain in his heart which begged him to stay. Probably just the hangover talking.

**

Jane woke up after ten. This went against her usual schedule and had she not been drinking the night before, there would be no reason for her to sleep in three extra hours.

What really bothered Jane was how empty her bed was, how the only clothes on the ground were hers and how her apartment was silent. Her notepad had been moved from the desk to the couch. She wrapped the blanket around her naked body and went to retrieve it.

_'Sorry, gotta run. Thanks for the great night!'_

Jane read those two sentences over and over again, her fingers trembling. Of course, she remembered everything from last night. That man saying her soulmate words, making her laugh at his ridiculous jokes, going home with her and giving her the night of her life. She'd figured they'd have their first sober conversation over breakfast and have a funny story to tell their kids when they were old enough to know what getting wasted was.

Because Jane was the product of a soulmate couple, and both sets of grandparents were soulmate couples. This was how it was when you met that one person the universe meant for you. Jane was intelligent and rational, but she was also a dreamer. Her romantic expectations were understandably high.

Yesterday had been the happiest day of her life. She got into her dream school and she found her soulmate; her future was set. Never did she think she'd wake up the next morning alone, not a trace of him left except an eight word Dear John letter. Jane remembered all those talks her mother used to give her: don't trust strange men in bars. They only want one thing, and once they get it you're nothing to them.

Who would've thought her own soulmate was one of them?

The next few weeks were hard, filled with tears and ice cream and throwing herself into schoolwork, all in an effort to forget Peter Quill. His face, his hands, his voice… but it was no use. He was burned into her memory. Even as she moved on and started other relationships, that mysterious man who called himself Star Lord and turned her world upside down was never far from her thoughts.

******

**2016**

Peter had never seen anything like Asgard.

Okay, that wasn't true. He'd seen many things like Asgard before. In fact, he'd seen things which were, in his opinion, a lot more impressive than Asgard. The difference was, Asgard wasn't supposed to be real. Asgard was a mythical land where the gods lived if you were a Viking, not an actual really real honest to God planet.

And yet, here they were. Stopping for fuel run and nearly causing an interplanetary incident when Rocket tried to steal a bracelet off a richly dressed woman's wrist.

"It was just sitting there!" Rocket screamed while Drax dragged him back to the ship and Gamora smoothed things over with the irate lady. "She's gotta have six dozen just like it. Quill! Back me up here!"

"Sorry, can't hear you," Peter said, flipping through his Zune library for an extra loud song.

The crowd of Asgardians (or was it Aesir?) parted, revealing a large man with three other large men, and one very hot woman, flanking him. He was the classic good-looking jock type, blonde hair, blue eyes, and arms bigger than Peter's head. He wore a bright red cape and had a massive medieval hammer on his belt. If he wasn't Thor, Peter would eat his mask.

"Greetings, travelers! Welcome to Asgard. I am Thor, son of Odin and heir to the throne."

Called it.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said, going for a handshake and immediately regretting it. "Ow- quite a grip you got there… uh, I am Peter Quill, a.k.a. Star-Lord, son of… anyway, we were in the neighborhood and our ship is in need of some maintenance. We were hoping you guys wouldn't mind entertaining us for a few days."

Thor studied him. His eyes flicked to the rest of the group once or twice but he seemed especially interested in Peter. "You are Midgardian, yes?"

Peter blinked. "No, I'm from Earth."

Thor unleashed a booming laugh. Several other Asgardians, including his friends, also laughed. Must be nice being royalty. "My friend, Peter Quill, we would be honored to have you. You and your compatriots will stay with me at the palace until you have completed your task."

"Oh we don't want to impose," said Gamora.

"Yeah, we do!" Rocket shouted from the ship.

"I am Groot," said Groot, which was 'moody teenager tree' for 'I agree now shut up and let me play my game.' He hadn't looked up from that console in nine hours.

Thor ordered two men to have rooms prepared for them. Then they traveled across a shimmering landscape of medieval-style buildings mixed with high tech gadgetry and warriors showing off new weapons in the street. Peter ducked around two guys comparing swords and bit back a size joke which would've been way too easy. Thor had been talking for a while, but Peter only tuned in when his name popped up.

"And Peter Quill, you must meet my friend, Jane Foster. She is a scientist from your realm currently studying with our finest scholars."

"You have someone from Earth here?" Now there was a big surprise. This place wasn't anywhere near Terra as far as he knew. "Well sure, I'd love to meet her."

"Excellent!" Thor put an arm around Peter, nearly taking his head off. "Jane is a wonderful woman, one of the loveliest I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I'm sure you'll agree when you see her."

 _'Is he wingman-ing?'_  Peter wondered as Thor continued to extol Jane Foster's many virtues.  _'Man, how special do you have tobe for a Norse god to get you dates?'_

**

Jane had heard they had visitors from another world. This was the most interesting thing to happen to Asgard since she arrived for her summer research trip. She'd thought about going to greet them with everyone else, but this book was so intriguing- and in a language she understood- Jane couldn't put it down. At some point, she'd have to stretch her legs, but one more chapter wouldn't hurt.

A young servant approached her. "Would you like your lunch now, Doctor?"

"Thanks, you can bring it," Jane said, remembering she hadn't eaten since breakfast. "And could you let Thor know I'll be a little late for dinner?"

"The prince is entertaining our visitors," the servant said.

"Good. Then he won't mind." It wouldn't be the first time Jane had canceled on him. If they were still a couple, he might think she was bored of him.

Today marked a month since the start of her vacation from Earth. One month to go and that time couldn't go slower. She was internationally famous and Earth's leading expert in wormholes. Her schedule was packed with an endless stream of conferences, television interviews, and university lectures. The last time she had a day off was Christmas, last year. One day, she decided to take a twenty-minute catnap right before giving the commencement speech at Harvard. She woke up fifteen hours later to a hundred missed calls and emails from an angry school board.

After her people (she had  _people_  now) sorted the mess out, it was decided that Jane should take some time off to clear her head. Shockingly, the one behind that decision was Jane herself. Even the biggest workaholics knew their limits, and this was hers.

So here she was on Asgard, her calendar cleared and her sleep patterns almost semi-normal. As dull as it was to read the same three books ad infinitum, she'd take this over another white toothed reporter with a microphone any day.

Asgardian summer was like a less brutal version of Earth's. The oceans were calm and the night sky a panorama of uncharted constellations. Jane could get used to a place like this. A place so far separated from every problem she had ever faced, be it work related or otherwise.

**

They entered a library big enough to fit Peter's entire hometown on Earth with room to spare. A few scholarly types browsed the shelves. They bowed before their prince as he led the Guardians to the back. Rocket remained on ship arrest with Groot and Mantis to keep him company, so it was just Peter, Drax, and Gamora.

At one particular table, a woman was surrounded by three stacks of books. She had an abundance of paper and a device in her hand which resembled his Zune. Probably not as high tech, though.

"Jane?"

She didn't look up, but Thor seemed to expect that. He tried again and she dragged her eyes from the screen. "Hey, Thor. Sorry, I was just in the middle of something big. Wanna see it?"

"I will be happy to later," said Thor. "For now, I'd like to introduce our visitors. One of them is a fellow from Midgard."

He winked at Jane. Yup, definitely wingman-ing.

Peter didn't mind it at all. Not to sound like a pig, but damn, she was one hot chick. Dressed in Asgardian finery, she nevertheless lacked the ethereal glow which seemed to radiate off Thor and his peers. This was the opposite of a bad thing. As beautiful as the Asgardians were, they were a little too flawless for Peter's taste. Like a less technicolor version of the Sovereign race. Jane had a mole on her cheek and when she shook Gamora's hand, she had a cut on her thumb and her nails showed signs of biting Those simple touches of humanity made her all the prettier.

In fact… had they met before? It was weird, but he could've sworn he knew her from somewhere.

"And now, I'd like you to meet Peter Quill," Thor said, having saved the best for last.

Peter turned on the smolder. This had worked on so many aliens girls so with a human, it would be like magic. "Hey there, I'm Peter Quill. Nice to meet you."

But she didn't swoon. She didn't blush or do that 'playing with your hair' thing some people did when they were flustered. The look on her face was a myriad of confusion, shock, and horror. Three emotions not at all fitting unless he'd spontaneously grown a second head in the last few seconds. Peter glanced to the side just to be sure (you never know what's in the air) and nope. He was mono-headed as ever.

"Um... are you okay?"

_**_

_'Holy shit this can't be happening. This cannot fucking be happening.'_  Jane blinked several times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The eyes could play tricks and she'd lived in the desert long enough to know the real from the mirage. The man in front of her was definitely no mirage and her heart sank

A part of Jane lamented that he had barely changed and her fantasy of him gaining three hundred pounds and losing his hair was now dead. Another part recalled his lame joke about living in space. Looks like he was serious after all.

And he was so  _casual_  like they'd never even met. Like abandoning her had just been another Friday night for him. Like he didn't even care that  _they were soulmates godammit!_

This was fantastic. Here Jane had thought she was completely over it. She'd gone to group meetings; she'd read self-help books; she'd witnessed non-soulmate couples living happily together, more in love than measly words on skin could ever dictate. Darcy had rejected her soulmate years ago for reasons she wouldn't divulge, and now enjoyed a romance with the unmarked Ian. Erik, also markless, had seventeen wonderful years with his wife before her untimely death.

Soulmarks were not an end all, be all. Sometimes they worked out, sometimes they didn't. Just because it hadn't worked for her didn't mean she'd never find love. Jane had grown from her pain. She was stronger now. She was mature. She always thought if she saw Peter again, she'd wish him well and move on, perfectly content with herself.

A minute later, Jane stormed out of the library, her right hand aching from an impulsive and infuriated response to Peter's flippancy. She'd knocked him off his feet. Adrenaline did amazing things for even the weakest person. She held on tight to that sliver of satisfaction. It almost made up for finding out how immature she really was.

**

After Dr. Foster slapped him, Peter stumbled back into Drax. She packed a hell of a punch for such a tiny thing. The good doctor never looked back and saw herself out, her books and papers abandoned. Nobody went after her. Not even Thor. Frankly, no one knew what to do.

"What was that all about?" asked Gamora.

Peter rubbed his stinging cheek. She'd taken the words right out of his mouth.


	2. Part Two

Peter didn't know what to do, and he hated it.

Not that he was some kind of control freak, always needing the answer to everything, but he couldn't shake the need to know why Jane Foster didn't like him. He spent the rest of the day after their encounter working on the ship and reprimanding Groot for letting his roots grow through the main communications system. It was a good distraction while he was awake. That night, he closed his eyes and watched Jane's hand fly at him for hours.

He went for a walk the next morning to clear his head. He hadn't seen Thor since the library and the rest of his crew was already out exploring the city. He didn't hear screams or any sort of siren, which meant Rocket was behaving for now. With nothing else to do, Peter checked out the marketplace and a few bars. He took one look at the drinks being served and decided he valued his liver too much.

Leaving a particularly musty tavern where men in armor kept challenging him to arm-wrestling matches, Peter spotted a woman in a long blue coat and swishy gold dress. She was at a fruit stand buying pears. Peter squinted and stepped a little closer, making out brown hair and a tiny mole on one cheek.

He moved without thinking, following Jane into the street. She hadn't noticed him yet as. He thought about calling out to her, but remained silent until she stopped at the entrance to the public garden. He cleared his throat. "Hey there. Me again."

She stiffened. A book under her shoulder nearly slid out, but she caught it just in time. "What do y _ou_  want?"

He flinched. Not even bad guys spoke to him with that much venom. "Yeah, so… I get that you're mad at me, but I'm not sure why. I was hoping we could talk about it?"

She turned. Her eyes were red from crying, and once again Peter flinched. Maybe he should've slept in.

"I think you know  _exactly_  why I'm mad," she hissed.

"No, I really don't."

Jane shook her head and walked through the gates. Peter slipped through before they closed behind her. The gardens were mostly empty with the only other visitors on the other side of the enclosure. A maze of bushes started between the exotic flowers and what looked like a sleeping venus fly trap. Flowers grew in bunches or alone. The biggest were as tall as saplings. Jane found a stone bench and made herself comfortable.

"I'm busy," she said as he cast a shadow over her. "And you're blocking the light."

Peter bit his lip. This was getting him nowhere. "Why don't we start over? I'm Peter Quill, also known as Star Lord, and you are…"

"Annoyed," Jane said, covering her face with the book "Annoyed and trying to read. Why don't you go feed the venus fly trap?"

"I'm pretty sure that thing would eat me before it ate kibble."

"Like I said, go feed it."

Peter silently apologized to his mother in Heaven who had raised him better than this. He snatched the book out of Jane's hands and threw it into the grass. Just in case, he also threw the other two books she brought. He left the pears alone. No shame letting them go to waste. "Okay seriously, what is going on here? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

 _"What did you do to me?"_  Jane surged forward, backing him into a bush. "Let's talk about that, shall we? You used me, you led me on, and when you got what I should've known you wanted, you left me a shitty little note and I never saw you again. Any of that ringing a bell?"

"Uh… no?" Peter said, though this wasn't the whole truth. Every second in her presence, he was more convinced they'd met before. The issue was where and when. The way Thor described her, it didn't sound like she did much intergalactic travel. "I mean… when did this happen?"

"You know when!"

"No I don't! I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been on Earth in years!"

"Yeah, fifteen to be exact."

Peter started to deny it, but then paused upon realizing she was right. He had visited Earth fifteen years ago. He'd gone to a bar and he'd gotten drunk, and he'd spotted a hot woman and he'd-

"Holy shit, wait a minute," Peter put a hand on his head. "You were that woman at the bar, weren't you? The one I went home with."

Jane scoffed. "Good job. I'm sure you really did just forget."

"Yeah, I did," said Peter. "If you recall, both of us were drunk that night. I'm surprised you remember it."

Her hands clenched into fists and he really didn't like how shiny her eyes were. "I can't forget. No matter how hard I try."

Her poignant tone left him taken aback. "Wow, no offense, but that's a lot of sentiment for a one night stand."

If he thought she was going to cry before, now he knew she would. She might even slap him again. He was starting to think he'd deserve it. She did none of that, but spoke her next words carefully: "Do you have a map?"

Hello random non-sequitur. "A… map?"

"Because I think I'm lost in your eyes."

Peter chuckled in spite of himself. "Wow, yeah, that's definitely something I'd say to get a girl."

"I know," Jane said, her voice cracking with emotion. "It's a  _really cheesy pickup line_."

He started to nod, ready to agree with her and then ask what pickup lines had to do with anything. Then it hit him. There were specific words tattooed on his abdomen, words in scribbly handwriting he was never able to make out until his first grade teacher helpfully (and somewhat disapprovingly) translated. She'd just spoken four of those words in the correct order. Almost like she knew what came after.

Almost like…

"Is it also your soulmate words?" he squeaked.

She sighed and after a pregnant pause picked up her books and grabbed her pears. "Thanks for  _finally_  remembering."

She walked into the hedge maze. Peter didn't go after her. He couldn't. His body was lead and his heart had stopped. He touched his stomach through his shirt. A chill ran through him which seemed to radiate straight from his mark. He hadn't felt like this since 2001, when he ignored the little voice in his head screaming a him not to leave Jane's home.

Not to abandon his soulmate.

"Fuck."

* * *

Peter ran as fast as his legs would carry him back to ship. Everyone was there when he burst inside. "GUYS, I'M STUPID! HELP!"

"Holy shit!" Rocket exclaimed, throwing aside his latest shiny thing. "You figured it out? I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm afraid there's no helping you."

"Dammit, Rocket, this is serious!" Peter shouted. "I've ruined everything! My life is over!"

"Wait, slow down," said Gamora, coming up to him. "Is this about that woman again? Because I told you to forget it-"

"Yes, it's about her for your information," Peter snapped. "And no, I can't forget it. Not anymore.  _She's my soulmate_!"

Gamora's jaw fell. "Your  _what?_ "

"I am Groot?" Groot whispered in Rocket's ear.

"How should I know what a soulmate is? Ask him. He's the one screaming like a toddler and interrupting my me-time."

" _Fuck your me-time!_  Don't you understand? I completely messed up and now my soulmate hates me!"

"Peter, she doesn't hate you," Gamora said.

"Yes she does!" Mantis interjected. "I don't even have to touch her to feel it. Every time you're around, she's filled with a rage radiating from the core of her being."

"Thanks Mantis," Peter said, slumping over in his captain's chair. "That really helps."

"You're welcome!" she said and unfortunately, she was kind of person you just couldn't be mad at.

"What am I going to do?" Peter moaned as one of Groot's branches slithered up his back for a comfort. "All these years I wait for my soulmate. All these years, only to find out I fucked it up without knowing."

"Hang on, start from the beginning," said Gamora. "What happened between you and Dr. Foster?"

Peter took a deep breath and launched into his sad story. He started with the wormhole and ended with his departure from Jane's apartment the next day. He couldn't say much about the time between those two events. Even now, it was hard to bring up anything more than flashes, but he knew enough from his conversation with Jane to piece the important parts together. When he finished, his friends' expressions were a mix of pity and mild disgust.

"You are a terrible person," said Drax, brutally honest as ever. "Truly pathetic."

"She will never love you," said a tearful Mantis.

"Enough," Gamora said, glaring at them, "all right, yes, this is bad."

"Extremely bad," Drax supplied."He  _will_  die alone."

"Thank you, Drax," Gamora snapped as Peter fell further into the depths of despair. "Look, Peter, the best thing you can do now is apologize. You obviously didn't mean to do what you did, so if you explain it to her,  _maybe_  she'll give you another chance."

The maybe hung in the air, thick and suffocating. "Yeah, you're right, Gamora." Peter summoned his strength and forced himself to his feet. "I have to swallow my pride and beg Jane's forgiveness. I'm going to do it right now."

"Good for you, pal," said Rocket.

He climbed down from the ship. The view was exquisite, glimmering Asgardian architecture against a burnt orange sky like something out of a watercolor painting. He could see why Jane would want to vacation here. A man could get used to this. Peter put his hands on his hips and inhaled the fresh mountain air. Then he scrambled back inside. "What if it's not enough?"

Gamora stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean words are just… they're words! They're meaningless if there's no truth behind them." Peter paced around the ship, nearly banging his head on a low hanging plate which had yet to be reattached. "I can say whatever I want to Jane, but how does she know I really mean it?"

"You still have to say it."

"I know, and I'm going to," Peter said resolutely. "But it can't be all I do. Actions speak louder than words. I have to  _show_  her how sorry I am. I have to do whatever it takes to let Jane know I'm the guy for her."

"This will end terribly," Drax muttered to Gamora.

"That's the spirit, Drax!" Peter threw open the hatch, striking a confident pose. "Trust me guys, this time next week, Jane and I will be the happiest soulmates who ever lived!"

As he disappeared from sight, the rest of the Guardians were left blinking and befuddled at what had just occurred. Then Rocket turned to the rest. "Seriously, what the heck is a soulmate?"

* * *

Jane got a late start the next morning. Tossing and turning for five hours straight while your brain constantly replays the same ten seconds will do that to you. She crawled to her suite's attached bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Now fully awake, she dressed quickly and grabbed enough supplies to last her for the day. She'd resolved to hide within the darkest pits of the library until a certain one night stand of hers was gone.

She heard rustling behind the door when she went to open it. She paused, waiting to hear it again, and when she didn't she undid the latch and turned the knob. An unexpected burst of bright colors made her head throb. There was a towering floral display sitting in the middle of the hall. Blues and purples with white flowers dotted all around. Fallen petals on the floor would've been romantic in any other setting, with any other man standing beneath the foliage.

"Morning Jane," Peter said. "I got you some flowers."

He certainly had. When Jane took in the entire arrangement, she found the placing of the flowers and vines were not random. A tall letter 'I'' became a slanted 'm', moving down the line until an 'e' completed the message: I'M SORRY JANE

He grinned his stupid grin until the final millisecond before Jane slammed the door in his face. She used the extra bolts at the top and bottom to lock it. Spending the day in her room would be just as good as the library.

* * *

Jane took lunch the next day with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. While Jane nibbled at her salad, Volstagg and Fandral ribbed Sif about some 'private sparring matches' between her and Thor. Apparently they'd been going off to the training grounds alone every day for the past two weeks and not coming back until dawn. Sif, fierce warrior she was, looked surprisingly adorable with flushed cheeks. Even so, Jane was pretty sure Fandral still had his head only because Sif liked him too much to lop it off.

Not in the mood to talk, Jane silently enjoyed their banter and the relative peace of their garden restaurant. A thunderous bang shook the building and drew everyone's attention to the sky. Several warriors raised their weapons and stood protectively over their families. More bangs shot through the air accompanied by bursts of light and color, like the Fourth of July had come early.

"What in Odin's name is this?" Volstagg cried.

"They're fireworks," Jane said. Another one shot into the sky with a whistle. It exploded not into a standard circle, but into words.

JANE FOSTER IS THE BEST EVER

Though Jane didn't check, she knew perfectly well everyone not gearing up to fight had their eyes squarely on her. Her stomach sank as the show continued.

JANE IS GREAT AND BEAUTIFUL

JANE IS A SUPER GENIUS

PETER IS VERY SORRY FOR HURTING JANE

JANE PLEASE TALK TO PETER

The man himself was in a field below the balcony. He waved at Jane and bounced on his feet like a kid in the candy store. One of the warriors spotted him, alone and defenseless, and pointed. "There is the fiend! Get him!"

Twenty Asgardian soldiers, all armed to the teeth, took running leaps over the ledge and dropped twenty feet down. They tucked, rolled, and charged a terrified Peter with any number of pointy weapons aimed at his face.

"Wait wait wait, this isn't an attack! They're just fireworks!"

Sif and Fandral rescued the poor idiot while Jane took the rest of her meal in a to-go bag.

* * *

Jane was on her way to bed. It was past midnight on Earth and for once she was feeling it. She'd probably fall asleep within seconds of laying down. Unless, of course, she was intercepted by hushed voices coming from behind a pillar.

"Okay, here she comes. Do you know your lines?"

"This plan will never work and you are still dying alone."

"I didn't ask for feedback. I asked if you know your lines."

"I have memorized them as you instructed."

"Great. Now get out there before she hears us."

 _'Too late,'_  Jane thought as Peter's red leather clad arm pushed a massive man into the corridor. He was the color of a drowned corpse but clearly alive in the way he stalked towards her.

"Drax approaches Jane," he bellowed. "Drax looks surprised as though he didn't expect to see Jane here. Drax speaks now. Hello Jane. I didn't expect to see you here. I am Drax, a friend of Peter's. Drax pauses and waits for Jane to respond."

He watched her intently. Jane shifted between her two feet. "Um… hi. Nice to meet you…"

"Drax interrupts." Amazing how someone could be so loud and yet so monotone. "I was on my way to a party we are throwing in our ship. We will have food and music and star gazing. I understand you like star gazing. Since I have just run into you by sheer coincidence, how about you come with me? I'm sure you will have fun with us and we can tell you all about the planets we've visited. Peter will also be there. Drax winks at Jane in a playful yet slightly suggestive manner."

Jane blinked so many times she resembled a projector. "I'm good."

"Excellent choice," Drax said in a more normal tone. "It never would've worked between you and Quill. He is pathetic and you are not."

"What are you doing?" Peter stuck his head out, his face red with anger. "Stop going off script. You're not even reading your lines right!"

"I read them as you wrote them."

"You were supposed to say the  _dialogue_ , not the  _stage directions_! How many times do I have to tell you?"

As they argued the logistics of scriptwriting, Jane ran as fast as she could back to her room.

* * *

"Jane, may I speak to you?"

She almost threw her pen in the half second it took to recognize the deep, accented voice which couldn't have been Peter's. "I'm in the middle of something right now, Thor."

"You often are," he said, not unkindly. He pulled up a chair opposite her. She moved her books out of the way, leaving him room to rest his elbows. She'd learned this was not impolite by Asgardian standards. "You've been less focused these past few days."

"Is that a question?" She kept staring the last word she'd written.

"An observation," Thor said. "You are troubled by our guests."

"I'm not troubled by anyone," she weakly retorted.

"I'm not blind, and I've been made aware of the history between you and Peter Quill," Thor said, shaking his head. "Forgive me, had I known earlier, I would never have allowed him in your presence."

Jane waved away the apology. "It's not like I go announcing to the world that my soulmate left me."

"If it is your wish, I can ask him and his companions to leave Asgard."

"No, don't do that. They have nothing to do with this. I'll just stay in the library until they've finished those ship repairs."

"In the meantime, may I offer you advice?"

Jane wanted to say no, but even with a failed romance behind them, she could never deny Thor or his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Peter Quill seems adamant that his actions weren't intentional," Thor said. "I believe it would be good for you to hear what he has to say."

"You think I should forgive him," Jane said incredulously.

"I think you should give him a chance to explain," Thor said. "If nothing else, it will give you peace of mind."

"I have peace of mind," Jane snapped, burying her face once more in a book.. "Jesus Christ, it was a decade and a half ago. I'm completely over it."

"Are you?"

Jane would've answered if not for two things: the frustrating realization that there was no good answer, and the slow piano music coming from an open window to the left. It started low and built up to a melody Jane remembered from her childhood in the late eighties. "Do you hear that?"

Thor scrunched his face up in confusion. Jane followed him as he walked to the windows. The closer she got, the clearer the song was, all about instincts returning and reaching out from the inside. What should have been one of the most romantic songs ever written now filled her with dread.

 _'He wouldn't…'_  Jane looked out the window and groaned. _'He would.'_

Peter stood on top of his ship- which was now fixed apparently- holding a boombox over his head.

A boombox.

"Hi Jane," he shouted, stretching his arms higher. "I was in the neighborhood and I happened to have this boombox, so I thought I'd just-"

Jane slammed her head against the window pane and immediately regretted it. Her head throbbed and Thor kept his arms outstretched in case she lost her balance.

"That's the hardest rock in all of Asgard," he said. Because of course it was.

"Jane!" Peter called out over the music. "I don't mean to whine but it took me forever to find this thing and my arms are killing me."

"I don't want to hear it!" Jane leaned half her body out the window, not caring if she fell. At least then she wouldn't have to hear this stupid song anymore. "You had your chance and you blew it."

"I didn't mean to! When I woke up, I didn't remember you saying my words. If I had, I never would've left!"

"And that's supposed to make it  _better?_ " Jane's headache worsened but she was beyond rational thought. "You expect me to forget fifteen years of feeling like I'm not good enough for anyone because my own fucking soulmate didn't want me?"

His elbows bent and he almost dropped the boombox on his head. It was very near miss. "But I do want you. I've always wanted you. You're way more than good enough."

Jane couldn't do this anymore. It hurt too much. Deep inside, she wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe that horrible night was nothing but a tragic mistake. If she said yes to him now, maybe they could be happy together. Maybe a happy ending for them, like her parents and grandparents before her, was possible after all.

Or maybe she was kidding herself.

Jane left the window to get her books. Peter called after her, but she never broke stride.

"I'll see you later, Thor," she said, unable to look in his direction. "Thanks for trying to help."

"Anytime," he said sadly. "I only wish I could do more."

Outside, Peter stopped screaming and the song cut out. Jane waited five seconds (five seconds longer than she should have), but all she heard was wind. She hung her head, relief and regret waging a bitter war in her heart. "Yeah, Thor. So do I."


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late getting this up. I hope you enjoy the final part!

Mantis was the only one in the ship when Peter shuffled back with his tail between his legs. That was just barely a metaphor. He felt like a kicked puppy who had then been kicked again, then splashed with water by a passing car, then stomped into the asphalt to finish the job.

The worst part was having no one to take it out on. There was no shady alien overlord here. No piece of shit sperm donor to shoot into next week. All he had was his dumbass reflection in the mirror, and the last thing he needed was an extra seven years' bad luck.

He flopped down on his captain's chair, the boombox discarded in the junk pile. Translated from American money that was two hundred units he'd never see again.  _'It was a stupid idea anyway,'_  he berated himself.  _'You're a stupid moron. Why couldn't you have waited ten fucking minutes for her to wake up? You could've avoided all this! Stupid, stupid, stupid…'_

Someone was crying, and it wasn't him. He realized it was Mantis when he felt her hand on his arm. Her antennae glowed as tears streamed down her face. "Oh Peter, you're so sad."

"Am I? That's brilliant, Mantis. I didn't even notice." He jerked out of her grasp, then slumped over as the adrenaline left him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just…"

"I know," she said, kneeling beside him. "You're harboring so much pain and regret. You must do something before it kills you."

"But what can I do? I've tried everything. How can I get Jane back if she won't even talk to me?"

"There is always a way."

"Yeah? Well, I haven't found it. You said it yourself: she hates me."

"No, I said she was angry." Mantis patted his knee comfortingly. "Buried within her is a wish not unlike your own, that things between you could have been different. She wants to give you a second chance, but she won't let herself. She's afraid of being hurt again."

"Of course she is," Peter said, hanging his head in shame. "I would be."

"Then you know what you must do," Mantis said, her black eyes shining with a strange sort of understanding that went well beyond her years. "You will never win her affections with flowers or fireworks. To her mind, they are insincere. If you know what to say, say it. You don't need anything else."

"But what if she still rejects me?" The very thought was like a punch to the gut.

Mantis' smile fell. "It is her decision to make, but if you must part ways with her, it will be without regrets."

 _'That's what you think.'_  Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You're pretty wise, Mantis. I can't believe you got all that just from being in the same room as Jane."

"Actually I didn't," Mantis said sheepishly. "Gamora was saying to Drax yesterday that you'd be too stupid to figure it out for yourself, so I wanted to help you."

Ah, okay.

"And I'm guessing Drax thinks Jane should kick my ass and leave me for dead on an asteroid hurtling into a black hole," said Peter.

Mantis gasped. "You heard them, too?"

There are certain situations which are so absurd, one can do nothing but laugh at them. Peter was having such a moment, and his empty chuckles followed him down to the lower levels of the ship. He dug through the pile of extra stuff he'd bought while on Earth. Traveling via bifrost didn't come with much by way of trunk space, but he had a decent haul. Amazing the priceless gems they let rot away in those inappropriately named 'junk stores'.

Finding everything he needed, he set to work on his final gift for Jane. He prayed to every god he'd ever heard of that this time, he'd get it right.

**

Jane was back in the library the next day, and that was really stupid of her. She knew it was stupid when she woke up, and yet she still put on her clothes and made the quarter mile trek because she was just that kind of masochistic.

Peter and his gang were leaving tomorrow. Their ship was repaired and the only thing keeping them was the banquet Thor had arranged in their honor. It was tradition to send their departing guests off with a glorious feast. Thankfully, as a guest herself, Jane was not obligated to attend. Thor sent a servant with a heaping tray of food and Jane ate at her table without fear of being disturbed.

She hadn't seen Peter since yesterday, nor had there been any more attempts at wooing her. No avalanche of flowers at her door; ; no skywriter writing her name in the clouds; no barbershop quartet awkwardly inserting her name into Barry Manilow's 'Mandy'. Perhaps he'd finally given up. It would be nice not having to look over her shoulder anymore. When he got on that spaceship tomorrow, it would be the last time she ever had to see his face.

The very last time.

Which was what she wanted of course. Hell, she'd be thrilled when he was gone. Beyond thrilled even. So happy she could hardly speak.

She heard footsteps as a flash of red appeared in her peripheral. She paused in her note taking, but didn't drop the pen. She didn't move an inch. She kept her eyes on one of the many books open before her, pretending to read with all her might.

"Hi Jane," Peter said, stepping closer while maintaining a respectable distance. "I uh… it's me again. Which you probably already knew."

She stared at the words until they blurred together and became gibberish. If she ignored him hard enough, he might go away.

"I know you don't want to talk to me. That's fine, but if you could listen for one minute, I swear I will walk out of here and never bother you again."

Jane turned the page. She no longer remembered what book this was or what knowledge she'd hoped to gain from it.

"I just wanted to say… I mean, I'm not lying when I say I didn't remember you. That's the God's honest truth and the only reason I didn't stick around. I spent most of my life thinking I'd never find you because I was millions of light years from Earth and there aren't that many humans in the Nova Empire… I mean they _look_  human but they're not really…" he coughed. "I'm getting off track. Let me start over."

 _'Or you can leave,'_  Jane thought. She should've said it too, but her mouth wouldn't open.

"What I'm trying to say is, I did a really stupid thing, and I know it was stupid. Even if you weren't my soulmate, sneaking off and leaving a note was just a shitty thing to do. I could try to justify it, but at the end of the day, there's no excuse. I hurt you, and I can't take it back no matter how much I want to. We could've been celebrating our fifteenth anniversary right now, and it's my fault we aren't.

"And you're the farthest thing from undesirable. You are the most amazing, beautiful, brilliant woman I've ever known. Emphasis on brilliant. I read your dissertation. It blew me away. You're right about pretty much everything. Ninety-three percent according to my computer, and you're on the right track with the other seven. There are world renowned physicists all over the galaxy, and I have a feeling you'd run circles around them.

"Anyway, I wanted to talk to you one more time. If we never see each other again, I need you to know that I am truly, deeply, and from the bottom of my heart sorry for what I did. You have every reason to hate me, but if you can find it in your heart to forgive me, I was thinking I could show you some cool planets you haven't heard of. There's plenty of room on the ship. Only if you really want to, of course…"

He reached into his pocket. Jane watched him from the side of her vision, careful to give no indication she was listening. She heard a thunk as he dropped something heavy on the table.

"I made this for you last night. I figured you wouldn't want any more gifts, but this one is special. It's kinda my thing, and everyone needs some good work music." He backed off, his shadow receding. Without it, the light of Jane's candle burned a little too brightly. "I guess that's it… I hope you come see us off tomorrow, but if you don't, I glad I got to see you again… and hey, someday, when you're the biggest name in intergalactic travel, I can brag to all my friends that I met you."

He walked into one of the many aisles, moving slowly and making no sound. Then he rounded a corner and was gone. The doors stayed open during the day and so Jane never heard him leave.

She waited another minute to check out her gift. Knowing him, it was a bust of her head made of gold or a diamond necklace with her name etched into the gems.

Except when she put the book down, what sat on the table wasn't nearly so priceless. It was a cassette tape. An actual cassette tape with an actual cassette tape player and old-fashioned headphones. Jane picked up the tape. 'JANE'S MIX' was written on the sticker in black sharpie. It was a mixtape.

In the year of our Lord 2016, Jane Foster had a soulmate who made  _mixtapes_. "You've got to be kidding me."

It was so absurd, she had to play the thing. The player, clearly dug out of a grotty antique shop, was the same kind she'd used to play her Duran Duran tapes when she was twelve. She still remembered what every button was for and had no trouble sliding the (thankfully rewound) tape inside. Hitting play, she was immediately greeted by mechanical synth music and nearly burst out laughing.

He put She Blinded Me With Science first. Of course he did.

Jane bobbed her head to the beat until the song cut out and the next one began. This one had a more traditional, ballad style opening. A little faster than the typical example, but the atmosphere was there. Twinkling piano keys, a steady baseline, a throaty female singer.

 _'Oh I wanna be with you everywhere.'_  The chorus was a repetition of that one line, each more lovestruck than the last. She played it twice more, and sang along heedless of those who might hear her.

Peter was right There was so much out there she needed to see. So many mysteries of the universe to uncover. So many people to meet, customs to learn, theories to prove, stars to chart. She was wasting valuable time toiling away on Asgard. A vast and uncharted universe was hers for the taking.

But could she go for it?

Could she let go of her anger enough to forgive Peter and traverse the universe with him at her side?

The third song came on, spacey with an electric piano. Jane knew it from the first note and her smile threatened to tear her face in half.

"Dreamer," she hummed under her breath, "you know you are a dreamer. Well can you put your hands in your head oh no. I said dreamer…"

**

They were ready to go. The souvenirs had been packed, the food had been eaten, the wine had been drank, and a hungover Drax had been carried below deck to sober up.

A procession of Asgardians had gathered to see them off, Thor and his four buddies among them. Peter looked out at a crowd full of blonde and dark heads, fine robes and peasant garb. Some waved, others glared. The ones who remembered the fireworks incident kept their hands on the hilt of their swords, just in case. There wasn't a single short brunette in the bunch.

"My friends, I hope someday our paths will cross again," Thor said, jovial as ever. He was like a life-sized living teddy bear, that guy.

"Yeah, maybe we'll stop an alien invasion or something," said Peter. "And uh… thanks for letting us stay. It's been interesting."

Thor grinned and clapped Peter on the back. He'd be feeling that for a month. After saying goodbye to a few more people, it was time to board the ship. Nothing else to do but start the engines and lift off and fly into the heavens and never see Jane Foster again. He stepped on a rock and stopped to examine it. It was round and grey. There were others just like it all over the place. One there and one there. One there-

"Hey, wake up, Quill! I want off this dump already."

Peter ground his teeth. "Gamora, you searched him, right?"

"Twice," she answered. "He's clean."

Rocket sulked and cursed as Peter took his seventh final look at the skyline of Asgard. There didn't appear to be any stragglers coming to join the crowd. They might still be on their way, though. It wouldn't be fair to leave without saying goodbye to them. Maybe they should wait another five minutes.

One of Groot's branches snaked over Peter shoulder. It patted him gently. "I am Groot?"

Peter patted the branch. "I know, buddy. Let's get going."

They ambled up the ramp together. Groot ducked inside first, his branches receding as he moved out of view. Peter hesitated and turned to look at the crowd. He had to stop doing this before he made himself sick. Twenty extra minutes they'd lingered, and she had never come.

Mantis trailed behind him. She didn't touch him, but she didn't have to. She knew. "You did your best. Now you can move on."

"Yeah, Quill, relax." Rocket said, passing them with Gamora on his tail. "There's plenty of girls out there, and you're a fine, handsome, charismahahahahahaha oh man, couldn't say that with a straight face."

Peter reminded himself to chuck Rocket's shiny rock collection into deep space later.

He shuffled forward. Pretty soon he'd be on board. He found a spot on the wall to stare at as he pressed on. His chest didn't ache like he thought it would. In fact, he felt nothing. He was numb.

"Excuse me?" He stopped. He whirled around and felt everything at once. There she was, out of her Asgardian garb and into a pair of blue jeans, a long plaid shirt, and red boots. She had a rolling suitcase and a duffel bag. "You guys have room for one more?"

Even if they didn't, Peter would've gladly given up his bed and slept in the airlock. He ran to the bottom of the ramp, his friends watching from inside the ship. "We've got plenty of room. Tons… but Jane, are you sure about this?"

She played with her duffel bag strap. "You said you'd show me places I've never dreamed of. I'd be an idiot to pass that up. Besides…" she took the cassette player out of her pocket, "you have great taste in music."

Peter grinned. He'd probably be grinning forever at this rate. "Jane, I promise I'll do whatever I have to to make things right with you. Whatever you want, I'll-"

She shushed him with a finger. "One day at a time, okay?"

"Works for me," he said.

Thor laughed and dragged them both into a hug, lifting them clear off the ground. "My friends, words can't describe how happy I am."

"Thanks Thor," Jane wheezed. "I hope it's okay if I cut my visit short."

"More than okay." He let her go and placed Peter down in front of him. "Peter Quill, Valhalla itself couldn't have chosen a better man for Jane. I know you'll treat her well."

"I sure will," said Peter.

Thor's eyes went dark and he squeezed down on Peter's shoulders hard enough to crack the bones. "Because if you don't, we'll have a conversation you won't enjoy."

Peter grit his teeth so not to scream in pain, his eyes tearing up instead. "So by conversation do you mean words or punching a hole in my skull?"

Thor laughed and let go. "Ah, an intelligent man."

Peter led Jane onto the ship after a final hug goodbye from Thor. Mantis met them at the top. As she shook Jane's hand, her antennae glowed. "You're not sad anymore. You're so happy!"

Jane blinked, and for a second Peter thought she'd deny it. Then their eyes met and she smiled. "Yeah, I really am."

**

They were on their way to Xandar. It wasn't the most interesting place in Peter's opinion, but it was the planet he knew best and a good place to start Jane's tour of the galaxy. Asgard was now one speck of light among a billion. Peter would've thought a city touted as eternal would shine a little brighter, but apparently not. He didn't know which speck it was after an hour, but he wouldn't be surprised if Jane did.

She'd handled lift off like a champ. After a few rides on the bifrost, entering the vacuum of space on a repurposed pirate ship had to be a cake walk. When it was over and Peter switched to autopilot, he'd gone to help Jane get unbuckled and show her around, only to find her up and studying his computing system. Within a day, she knew all the algorithms by heart and had even upgraded a few things.

"I've dabbled in engineering," she'd explained like this was freshman level science she was messing with.

"She's so far out of your league you can't see her," Drax had whispered in Peter's ear.

The night before they reached Xandar, Peter entered the bay deck to find Jane doing what she did best: watching the stars. With her headphones on, she didn't hear Peter approach until he was right next to her. She had the volume loud enough for Stevie Nicks' voice to reach his ears.

"That's my favorite song on the whole tape," he said.

Jane removed her headphones. "I kind of like Supertramp better, but Fleetwood's a close second."

"How about the first song?" he asked, then snorted when she rolled her eyes. "You loved it right? I knew you'd love it."

"Oh yeah, you get me on a spiritual level," Jane said.

A meteor shower to the north made her gasp in delight. She pressed her face against the glass as tiny balls of light bounced across the endless black abyss. She'd probably drive them straight at it if she could. Fortunately, Peter hadn't taught her how to fly yet.

Meteor showers for him were a dime a dozen. They and most other space phenomena stopped impressing him after a month. Looking at Jane now, he felt that lost childhood excitement return, stronger than ever. This was the first time he'd seen her truly happy and she shined ten times brighter than Earth's sun. This had to be what falling in love was like.

"You think this is cool, just you wait," he said. "By the time we're through, you won't want to go home."

"Who says I want to now?"

She wasn't looking at him, and she might not even be serious. Tempting as it was to get his hopes up, Peter squelched them for now. "So when we get to Xandar, what do you want to do first? There's a pretty big research facility you might be interested in or we could check out the shops in the Spaceport. If you'd rather relax on the first day there's a spa resort, which I think is boring, but if it's your thing-."

"Spas aren't my thing."

"Awesome. Okay, then we've got dance clubs and bars. Tons of places to eat. The nightlife is great if you know where to go. Which I do."

Jane hummed, glancing at him almost bashfully behind her hair. "Maybe we should skip the bars for a while. This time, I might be the one who forgets something."

"Well, if that ever happens," Peter said softly, "I promise I'll be there the next morning to remind you."

He took her hand, a massive risk at this stage of the game. His grip was light, giving her every opportunity to pull away. Her fingers remained loose for the longest three seconds of Peter's life. Then they closed around his. Together they watched the meteors continue their never-ending trek through the cosmos, their own journey just beginning.

THE END


End file.
